Entre arnaques
by Selina Gyde
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre deux boulots? L'équipe de Nate apprend à travailler ensemble et les talents sont souvent là où on ne les attend pas...
1. Bière et fond de teint

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 67ème Nuit du FOF sur le thème "Poudre". Le FOF, c'est drôle, le FOF, c'est bien, le lien est sur mon profil, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer! Bonne lecture!

o0o

Bière et fond de teint

o0o

Parker s'empara du petit tampon et le renifla.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu ne t'es jamais maquillé ? demanda Sophie, un brin perplexe.

Pourquoi je devrais me maquiller ? Je passe ma vie dans les conduits d'aération.

Sophie jeta un regard navré vers Eliot qui eut un geste d'évidence.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé, souffla-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de bière.

Installé dans le salon, Hardison faisait semblait de se concentrer sur son écran et Nate écrivait une lettre dans la lumière de la fenêtre, le dos désintéressé. Sophie retourna à la tâche qui l'attendait.

\- Parker, pourquoi tu penses qu'on se maquille ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Pour disparaître ?

\- Exactement l'inverse ! On se maquille pour se donner une présence, pour déclarer au monde exactement qui l'on veut être ! C'est l'outil principal de tout arnaqueur qui se respecte. Le maquillage peut te rendre timide ou extravertie, jolie ou dominante !

Parker observa le contenu du _vatiny case_ que Sophie avait posé sur le comptoir quelques minutes plus tôt et grogna :

\- C'est beaucoup de travail, on dirait.

\- Absolument pas ! Il faut d'abord mettre une crème pour hydrater – Sophie éleva un fin tube de plastique – ça c'est une base pour l'ombre à paupière mais il faut d'abord commencer par le mascara, et n'oublie pas le fond de teint, pour toi, je crois que le Chanel sera parfait, pas trop foncé, pas trop pâle… Pour les yeux, du bleu, ce sera très bien mais je ne vais pas te donner du noir pour le mascara, c'est trop…

Sophie s'interrompit et regarda Parker mimer la corde d'un pendu autour de son cou pour démontrer son ennui. A nouveau, elle se tourna vers Eliot qui se contenta d'observer le goulot de sa bière sans lui apporter plus de soutien.

\- Parfait, dit alors Sophie, perdant patience. Va donc jouer le tomboy sans une once de beauté, ça ira sans problème. Tu n'auras qu'à prier pour qu'il y ait des fourchettes à ta portée !

Elle lança ses bras en l'air et s'enfuit presque de la pièce, retrouva l'atmosphère chaleureuse du bar du rez-de-chaussée qui lui correspondait autrement mieux dans l'état d'esprit où elle était. Il y avait sûrement un client dont l'attention pouvait être détournée à son avantage, c'était l'intérêt de ce genre d'établissement.

Parker observa le contenu du _vanity case_ et souleva le pinceau :

\- On dirait un instrument de torture.

\- Un pinceau ? s'enquit Hardison depuis le canapé.

\- Ne ris pas, l'avertit Eliot. La torture par les chatouilles, ça existe.

Hardison haussa un sourcil.

\- Mec, si je meurs de rire, c'est plutôt une bonne manière de faire tomber le rideau.

\- Ouais, parce que tu n'auras pas mal au abdos, tu ne pleureras pas, te ne seras pas crispé sur la table, à tirer sur tes liens jusqu'à ce qu'ils te coupent les chairs !

Hardison perdit alors son sourire.

\- _Jesus_ , mec, faut toujours que tu sois super-intense ! Sois un peu plus cool, parfois, tu vivras plus longtemps.

\- Je suis sûr que tu mourras avant moi.

\- Moi ? Tu crois que je n'ai rien appris depuis trois ans ? J'ai perfectionné mes techniques de fuite, personne ne pourrait me retrouver !

\- Sauf moi…

\- Toi… ?

Hardison parut choqué, Parker en profita pour revenir dans la conversation.

\- Les gars ! Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ?

Eliot pivota vers elle.

\- Oublie le Chanel, l'odeur est trop forte, tu auras l'air d'une parvenue qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait.

Hardison eut une exclamation peu admirative, Eliot se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est une odeur très particulière. Et tu peux être sûr que le pigeon la reconnaîtra. Parker doit oublier le fond de teint.

\- Qu'est-ce que je mets alors ?

\- Ça.

Des doigts, il piocha dans le contenu du _vanity case_ et en sortit un bâton de rouge à lèvres et un tube de mascara gris.

\- Sophie a raison, tu ne peux pas mettre du noir. T'as pas besoin de plus.

Parker s'empara des deux tubes et les contempla. Elle éleva ensuite le tube de mascara, le dévissa et observa attentivement la brosse.

\- Et je me mets ça sur les lèvres ?

\- Quoi ? Non…Parker !

Eliot lui arracha les tubes des mains et souffla par le nez avant d'affirmer :

\- Tu m'en devras une.

\- Ben en fait, c'est toi qui m'en dois une, donc…on sera quitte.

Eliot eut alors ce bruit de gorge semblable au feulement d'un tigre puis capitula d'un battement d'œil.

\- Pose tes fesses là, grogna-t-il en tirant un tabouret.

Tout sourire, Parker sauta à bas de celui qu'elle occupait et vint rejoindre son maquilleur improvisé.

\- Hardison, si tu continues à rire, je vais te casser les doigts ! clama ce dernier quelques minutes plus tard tandis que le pirate tentait de masquer son hilarité sous un coussin.


	2. Allons voler une histoire

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 67ème Nuit du FOF sur le thème "Titre". Le FOF, c'est drôle, le FOF, c'est bien, le lien est sur mon profil, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer! Bonne lecture!

o0o

Allons voler une histoire

o0o

Trois regards vides fixaient Hardison depuis leurs tabourets. Appuyé contre le mur, Nate faisait la grimace, ne sachant comment faire comprendre à son pirate que sa présentation n'avait pas marché.

\- J'ai rien compris, dit enfin Eliot en croisant les bras, résumant la pensée des deux autres.

\- On doit voler un livre ? s'enquit ensuite Parker. C'est plutôt facile. On a une librairie au coin de la rue. Hardison pourrait le faire !

\- Hey ! se défendit ce dernier. Pas cool !

Parker haussa les épaules en guise d'excuse.

\- C'est vrai, quand même.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit un livre qu'on doit voler…avança alors Sophie, secouant la tête. Si j'ai bien compris, on doit voler un manuscrit… ?

Hardison tapota le bout de son nez.

\- Je reprends depuis le début, fit-il.

\- Ouais, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, râla Eliot.

\- Hey, je le fais, là.

\- J'attends.

\- Pourquoi tu protestes ?

\- Parce que j'attends toujours. Recommence !

Hardison pinça les lèvres et commença à faire défiler les diapos de sa présentation.

\- Notre cliente est une étudiante en _Creative Writing_. Son projet de _Master_ est d'écrire un roman policier. Maintenant, il faut savoir que quand on soumet un _essay_ ou n'importe quel travail sur le site de l'université, ils utilisent un logiciel anti-plagiat pour vérifier que l'étudiant a bien fait son boulot. Généralement, c'est juste pour vérifier qu'il cite bien ses sources, mais dans le cas des cours de _Creative writing_ , c'est plus complexe. Ça vérifie les tournures de phrases, le vocabulaire, les statistiques de récurrences des mots utilisés, la manière de décrire les décors et les sentiments, c'est un joli joujou informatique…

\- Et alors ? le coupa Eliot.

\- J'y viens. 'Tain, mec, sois cool, un peu. Quand notre cliente a soumis son projet, le logiciel a calculé qu'elle venait de soumettre une histoire qui existait déjà. Au mot près.

\- Comment c'est possible ? demanda Sophie.

\- Ça ne l'est pas, sourit Hardison.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé par ça ? grogna Eliot. Au lieu de nous parler d'algorithmes et de je-ne-sais-pas-quoi ? T'imagines le temps qu'on perd ?

\- Excuse-moi de vouloir vous éduquer au langage informatique ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être le seul à savoir me servir d'un ordinateur dans cette baraque !

\- Hey ! Je sais me servir d'un ordinateur ! protesta Parker. J'envoie des emails !

\- Et on est très fier de toi, ma puce, l'encouragea Hardison, mais ce dont je parle, c'est un peu plus complexe.

\- Hardison, tu digresses, remarqua alors Nate.

Le pirate eut un geste d'excuse, lança un regard mauvais à Eliot et retourna à ses écrans.

\- L'histoire qu'elle est censée avoir plagiée serait en fait un manuscrit soumis à une maison d'édition plus tôt cette année, sous un titre différent, et que celle-ci aurait entré dans la base de données pour soi-disant protéger son auteur.

\- C'est un peu tôt, non ? remarqua Sophie. Pourquoi ne pas attendre la date de sortie officielle, c'est quoi la raison ?

Hardison eut un sourire.

\- Aucune. Sauf s'ils savaient déjà, en avance, que l'une des étudiantes allait avoir la même histoire.

\- Donc quelqu'un a piraté son ordi et a volé son manuscrit, résuma Eliot. Puis l'a rentré dans la base de données pour s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire que c'était le sien.

\- C'est pas aussi simple. Elle écrit sur une machine antique qui n'a pas accès à Internet et qui ne lit que les disquettes.

\- C'est un peu extrême, remarqua Sophie.

\- Je sais, on se croirait à l'âge des cavernes.

\- Ce n'est pas… tenta l'arnaqueuse avant d'abandonner.

-J e ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'on doit faire, fit alors Eliot.

\- Notre cliente veut qu'on récupère son manuscrit et qu'on expose le voleur, expliqua alors Nate. Ce qui veut dire infiltrer la maison d'édition responsable et lui réclamer le même degré de protection qu'elle a offert à notre voleur pour l'histoire qu'on va lui vendre. Parce que ce n'est pas la maison d'édition elle-même qui a intégré le manuscrit à la base de donnée, c'est un membre de la faculté qui a l'autorité nécessaire pour la modifier.

\- Donc ce n'est pas la maison d'édition qu'il faut infiltrer mais le Département de _Creative Writing_ , nota Sophie.

Nate concéda le point d'un hochement de tête.

\- Comment ? demanda Parker.

\- En lui vendant une histoire encore meilleure, souffla Sophie, tout sourire. Une histoire tellement fascinante qu'on n'aura pas le choix de la voler.

\- Exactement ! fit Nate. Hardison, combien de temps il te faut pour nous pondre un roman policier?

\- Nate ! Tu me demandes de créer des blogs, je le fais, tu me demandes d'écrire des articles de journaux, je le fais, mais là, tu me demandes d'écrire une histoire en entier !

\- Et le titre sera « J'ignorais que c'était si facile » !

Hardison se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Nate, ce que tu demandes n'est pas possible. Si j'avais trois mois…

\- J'ai une histoire qui s'appelle comme ça, fit alors Parker.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

\- T'écris des histoires ? s'enquit alors Eliot.

\- Ben, je n'appellerai pas ça des histoires mais les vols que je ne fais pas, je les écris. Faut bien qu'ils aillent quelque part.

Eliot parut confus, Nate réfléchit.

\- Si tu travailles à partir de l'histoire de Parker, ça ira ? demanda-t-il à Hardison.

\- Ben, je…ouais, pourquoi…je peux essayer.

\- Promets qu'on me rendra mon histoire après l'arnaque, exigea alors Parker. J'y tiens. Je la brûlerai quand je passerai à l'action.

\- Parker, on a dit "pas de feu".

La voleuse eut une moue déçue.


	3. Tombée de rideau

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 67ème Nuit du FOF sur le thème "Rideau". Le FOF, c'est drôle, le FOF, c'est bien, le lien est sur mon profil, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer! Bonne lecture!

o0o

Tombée de rideau

o0o

Sophie contemplait les reflets de son verre. Le bar avait fermé, Nate était monté se coucher, elle pensait qu'il serait si facile de quitter le tabouret et d'aller le rejoindre mais ce soir-là, cette simple action lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces.

Un bruit dans l'arrière-pièce la fit se redresser, elle vit Hardison en émerger à cloche-pied, se tenant le genou droit et grimaçant de douleur.

\- 'Tain, il y a trop de chaises dans cette baraque !

\- T'avais encore les yeux fixés sur ton écran ? sourit-elle.

\- C'est une possibilité, admit le pirate en frottant son articulation.

\- Ça ira ? Tu veux un anti-douleur ?

Et elle agita la bouteille de vodka qui se trouvait devant elle. Hardison eut une moue de dégoût.

\- Han-han ! Cette merde est dégueulasse. Et puis Nate m'a demandé de travailler sur les microphones, ils grésillent quand il y a de l'orage. Pour ça, c'est mon soda qu'il faut.

\- Oh ! Et ça, ce n'est pas du poison, par exemple ?

\- On a tous nos vices, sourit Hardison, inspiré.

Sophie n'eut pas le cœur à l'accompagner, Hardison le vit, posa doucement son genou à terre et s'approcha.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Quand tu es triste, tu as les coins de la bouche qui tombent, c'est discret mais ça se voit quand on le sait.

Sophia admira encore la capacité d'Hardison à repérer les plus petits détails. Nate avait raison de dire qu'il était le plus intelligent de l'équipe.

A nouveau, elle fit tourner son verre.

\- Hey, si tu ne veux pas parler, c'est cool ! Tu veux que j'aille chercher Nate ?

Elle sourit enfin et secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien qu'il ne sait déjà.

\- Y a un truc qui te travaille, c'est ça ?

Sophie resta silencieuse quelques instants. Hardison prit place sur le tabouret voisin.

\- Quand tu étais petit, que tu jouais du violon, qu'est-ce que tu ressentais ?

\- Waw ! Tu me demandes ça à deux heures du mat' ! Même à ma mamie, j'ai jamais vraiment pu l'expliquer, alors toi…

\- Hardison, s'il te plait.

Il inspira, se gratta le sommet du crâne.

\- C'est dur à dire…c'était comme si…je me sentais entier, complet, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre pour être heureux.

\- Pourquoi tu as arrêté, alors ?

Hardison eut un sourire entendu.

\- Tu le sais. Les filles ! Elles occupaient toutes mes pensées, je voulais qu'elles soient toutes à moi, du coup, la pratique du violon en a pris un coup. Les ordinateurs, c'était bien plus cool.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas ? Tu pourrais faire partie d'un des plus grands orchestres du monde aujourd'hui. Jouer les plus belles pièces, avec les meilleurs.

\- Je joue les plus belles pièces avec les meilleurs, observa-t-il alors.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Hardison.

À nouveau, il sourit.

\- Je sais. Mais si tu y penses, ce n'est pas très différent. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que je serais resté violoniste. Je voulais essayer d'autres instruments, je commençais même à composer, un peu. Si ça se trouve, je serais devenu chef d'orchestre. Dire aux autres ce qu'ils doivent faire, ce qu'ils doivent ressentir, c'est cool ! Ça m'aurait plu, je crois

\- Tu aurais été un horrible chef d'orchestre, observa alors Sophie.

Le pirate eut un rire.

\- Probablement.

\- J'imagine que maintenant, c'est Nate, le chef d'orchestre.

\- Mouais, chuis pas sûr. Il nous dit quoi faire, mais c'est toi qui nous dis quoi ressentir. Vous êtes tous les deux chefs d'orchestres.

Sophie sourit doucement.

\- C'est une jolie pensée. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai.

\- Mais si. Tu le sais, je le sais, Nate le sait. On tombait en morceau, sans toi, tu te rappelles ?

Elle concéda la remarque d'un hochement de tête.

\- Pourquoi tu broies du noir ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Avant de trop y penser, Sophie lâcha :

\- J'ai encore raté une audition aujourd'hui.

\- Oh. Ça doit être la millième, t'en as vu d'autres.

\- Oui…c'est juste…peut-être que je ne suis pas faite pour être actrice.

Hardison observa la bouteille de vodka.

\- Combien tu as bu, exactement ?

Sophit eut un léger rire.

\- Tu te moques de moi.

\- C'est évident.

Sophie finit son verre, Hardison réfléchissait.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que tu étais du mauvais coté du rideau ? finit-il par dire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu n'es pas faite pour être dirigée. Peut-être que tu n'es pas faite pour être actrice, mais c'est pas grave !

\- Pas grave ?! C'est toute ma vie !

\- Il n'y a pas que des acteurs au théâtre. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu essayes autre chose. Sois le chef d'orchestre.

Sophie le regarda, les yeux plissés.

\- Depuis quand tu es si sage ?

Hardison hocha la tête d'un air inspiré.

\- Depuis toujours. Mais je crois que j'ai vraiment pris mon envol depuis que Nate est sorti de prison. J'ai vraiment plus de confiance et je suis sûr que je vais être capable de mener l'une des arnaques très bientôt, j'ai d'ailleurs une idée inspirée…

\- Hardison ! Tu gâches un joli moment.

Sophie lui prit la main et la serra doucement.

\- Merci, fit-elle plus bas, sincère.

\- Quand tu veux.

Hardison tenta de se lever et grimaça.

\- Tu veux de la glace ? proposa alors Sophie.


	4. Cadeau

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 67ème Nuit du FOF sur le thème "Boîte". Le FOF, c'est drôle, le FOF, c'est bien, le lien est sur mon profil, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer! Bonne lecture!

o0o

Cadeau

o0o

Noël était venu et reparti, la salle de travail était remplie par un immense sapin vert et le sol était recouvert de papiers cadeau.

Assis sur les marches, Hardison et Parker s'amusaient avec la dernière version du petit robot vert Parker 2000 et vaillamment baptisé Hardy 2.0 par la voleuse, au grand damne du pirate qui trouvait son génie peu apprécié. Eliot était retourné dans la salle du restaurant, avait cherché à s'éloigner le plus possible de cet atmosphère rouge et doré qui ne lui correspondait absolument pas et trouvé son refuge dans les verres à laver.

Nate et Sophie étaient assis au bureau principal et contemplaient un petit contenant de bois.

\- Hardison ? appela alors l'Irlandais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Hardison, ma patience diminue, je crois que 5 minutes de plus et je vais écraser cette chose sous mon talon.

\- Pas de violence ! s'exclama Parker. Le Père Noël ne sera pas content !

\- Parker, le Père Noël est reparti déjà, observa Sophie. Et d'ailleurs, c'est nous qui avons choisi les cadeaux, pourquoi…

\- N'essaye pas, l'interrompit Hardison avec un hochement de tête. J'ai perdu bien des heures…

\- Hardison ! s'échauffa Nate.

\- Cool, mec, y a pas l'feu. Honnêtement, je croyais que tu prendrais ton pied avec ce genre de trucs. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

\- Cette chose frustrante, débilitante, qui fait bouillir le sang et arracher les cheveux, t'a fait penser à moi ?

Le pirate réfléchit.

\- Ça marche aussi, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est un puzzle, mec, je pensais que ça t'amuserait !

\- Tu t'es trompé.

\- Ça n'a pas encore été prouvé.

\- Parker, appela alors Sophie, je suis sûre que tu peux l'aider.

\- Alec m'a fait promettre de ne pas intervenir, répliqua la voleuse. Et de toute façon, c'est le cadeau de Nate, je ne peux pas l'ouvrir sans fâcher le Père Noël.

Nate empoigna le petit coffret et fit mine de le lancer à terre, Hardison le retint par le bras.

\- Hey ! C'est de l'ébène, et du chêne, et là, y a de l'ivoire, et tu veux l'exploser ? Ça va pas chez toi ?

Nate abaissa le bras et le regarda, furibond. Hardison finit par baisser les yeux et fit glisser la boîte jusqu'à lui.

\- C'est pas compliqué, regarde tu fais coulisser de 5 millimètres sur la gauche, tu pivotes et tu fais coulisser vers toi, t'entends le clic, ça veut dire que tu peux continuer…t'entends le clic…t'entends le clic…

\- Clic ! fit Parker depuis ses marches.

\- T'entends le clic, répéta Hardison, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il n'y a pas de clic, fit doucement Sophie.

\- Hardison ? s'enquit Nate.

\- Un moment, je réfléchis.

\- Il serait temps.

Une minute, Hardison fit tourner et retourner le petit coffret entre ses longs doigts mais la solution lui avait définitivement échappée.

\- C'est possible que j'ai oublié comment faire, finit-il par admettre.

\- Parker ! appela alors Nate mais la voleuse refusa catégoriquement de venir à son secours.

\- Hardison, va chercher un marteau, dit alors Sophie.

La moue triste, Hardison disparut dans son atelier tandis qu'Eliot revenait de sa vaisselle.

\- Mec, t'as toujours pas ouvert ton cadeau ? remarqua-t-il. Tu parle d'une récompense à retardement !

\- Ils n'arrivent pas à l'ouvrir, sourit Parker.

\- Quoi, cette chose ? Un gamin de 5 ans sur le marché pourrait le faire !

\- Je t'en prie, fit Nate en lui tendant le coffret.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Eliot débloqua le mécanisme avec une série de clics puis souleva le couvercle et tendit l'objet à Nate qui en extraya deux tickets pour l'Opéra de Portland.

\- Tosca ! s'exclama Sophie. Hardison ! Merci !

Le pirate était sur le pas de la porte, le marteau à la main et le visage incrédule.

\- J'y crois pas ! Eliot ! J'ai acheté ça dans une boutique de jeux spécialisés !

\- Ah oui ? C'est un puzzle chinois et ça existe depuis des siècles ! Tu le saurais si tu voyageais un peu plus.

\- Ouais ? Ben tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'aller faire des retraites dans les temples Shaoling quand ça leur chantent.

\- Pour la dernière fois, ce n'était pas une retraite, j'y étais retenu en otage !

\- Peu importe, mec, chuis dégouté.

\- Merci, Hardison, dit alors Nate. Ce sont de très bonnes places.

\- Mouais.

Avec précaution, Nate replaça le couvercle et le coffret se verrouilla avec le même léger clic.

\- Tu réalises qu'il va falloir t'acheter un smoking, remarqua doucement Sophie.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Hardison pourra arranger quelque chose.

Le pirate était revenu s'asseoir sur les marches, la mine défaite. Il fallut que Parker le taquine avec son petit rebot vert pour le voir sourire à nouveau. Il retrouva ensuite toute sa bonne humeur quand Eliot lui apporta une bouteille de soda orange.


End file.
